


Call in midnight

by Faustiane



Category: baozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	Call in midnight

“这么晚了为什么还打电话给我？”

“客人要是没休息好的话，亚瑟先生会怪我招待不周。”

 

 

Shanghai刚从浴室里出来，擦着滴水的头发。酒店房间的落地窗正对泰晤士河，他举着电话坐在床边，轻笑道：“我早就受够了这里的夹克土豆和煮蛋，没有下次，你请我我也不来。”

电话那头传出了轮船汽笛的声音，也不知道Mr.London，这个任性的人到底在哪里。

他们有很多共同的特点，都是时尚都市、经济中心。四季相仿，偶尔一天之内就可以实现四季转换。两双颜色不同的眼睛中历经沧桑，但唯独，性格却是天差地远。

Shanghai先生是一个工作狂，经常和上司一起出席各种会议。全球式的飞行自开埠以来便是家常便饭。他擅长外语，工作时不喜欢迟到，也不喜欢加班，人送外号“王家性冷淡”，路过时带起的风像黄埔江沿岸冰冷的空气。

而Mr.London是一个看似正经、实则懒散的家伙，他喜欢各种古老的东西，和泡在Pub与一群糟老头把酒言欢。这个穿着西装马甲、留着偏分的金发年轻人爱跟人开玩笑，内容既不低级又充满趣味，而且大多和嘲讽自家先生有关。

 

 

“下次我尽量把会议地址选在你那儿。”

“你来的话，我只好用出租车招待你，不知道你这个富贵的屁股坐得习惯吗？”

“什么，原来只有出租车……”

“是的。”

 

 

Shanghai赶紧忍住快要溢出来的笑声——他就知道，今天下午开会的时候，这个家伙又溜走不务正业了。

 

 

“EXPO马上就开了，上司和我决定把交通工具翻新一下，用来招待客人。然后我就和你家汽车公司做了笔生意。”

“有多大？”

“英伦TX4,200辆。”

“这不是我家出租车的型号吗？”

“一旦上市，也就成了我家的出租车型号了。”

 

 

金发年轻人眯起蓝灰色的眼睛，扬长了尾音叹道：“这么多年了，小坏蛋依然是小坏蛋。”

“这还不算完。”Shanghai把手机挪开些，对着听筒极轻道：“想知道你家世博场馆长什么样吗？”

“我有设计图纸。”

“但是听说已经建好了，想看吗？”

“想。”

“不给。”

 

 

Shanghai兀自撂下电话，走到房间吧台前拿了瓶威士忌。他向来习惯加点冰块，常温醇厚的味道一入喉，他便轻轻蹙了眉。

手表上的指针嘀嗒作响，已经旋转过了一周——不再超过一分钟，门铃声就响了。

他仿佛早有预料，像模像样地对来人举酒杯说：“味道太差了，就不能摆出点像样的东西来吗？”

对方没有开灯，黑暗深处只剩白来反衬。

London看见这个只穿了一件浴袍的黑发男人在酒店房间里乱晃，目光落在了浴袍下端分叉露出的大腿根。

“这个好办。只要打个电话给经理把他们臭骂一顿，保证拿出最好的招待你。不过，你好像知道我就在附近？”

“白痴，我们在电话里分享着相同河浪的声音。”

 

 

这个时候，Shanghai的眼神装足了无辜，天生的笑唇微微上挑，像一只戏耍猎人的老狐狸——与其说是狐狸，倒不如说这个男人就是为了迎合而生的，他的表情和心情经常变化莫测，让人在餮足之余却猜不透他的内心。

自1843年以来，London见过他无数次笑。对自己笑，对Paris那家伙笑，成千上万次的笑容都没有两次是相同的。

说实话，这个男人身上有很重的法国味，连市树都是法国梧桐。

那年，在最著名的霞飞路相见，London便感觉它似足了香榭丽舍，弥漫着百年陈酿般浓得化不开的浪漫味道。对方站在花园前欢迎各国来宾，勾起胭脂红的笑唇——同现在一样，仿佛近在眼前，却看不出半分真心实意。

 

 

“你难道就没亲自准备东西招待我吗？”

 

手隔着浴袍摸了摸布料下的曲线，似江南温和绵长的丘陵。从脊背到尾椎，一路点火。

“怎么会，传统的英式礼节怎么会让客人觉得不周到呢？”London吻了吻那张唇，想象之中的水润，散发着湿热和威士忌的香气，但从来不是独属于自己的。

Mr.Shanghai是一个十足十的商人，他或许吻过纽约、或许与米兰一起纸醉金迷，或曾缠绵在巴塞罗那的怀里，用众多手段换来金钱和地位，他的美艳中透露出一种独特的美丽和苍凉。那时的他还有个名字，叫做“十里洋场”，听上去就像是个任人染指的妖艳贱货。

London越吻越觉得不甘心，舌头用力地侵占了进去，退而求其次，无论如何他都占了最好的。自家领事馆是最大的、最豪华的；地盘也是最大的。划分租界时，一掌拍在了对方心口的位置，霸道地宣布：“这里是我的。”

不得不说，他的眼光倒是极好。

Shanghai试图用舌尖推拒，但是对方趁机卷过来邀舞。他无奈地叹了口气，伸手牵绕对方脑后一缕金发，作心不在焉状。

“我会用最好的来招待你。”

“册那，放开我。我明天还要回家开会，8个小时的时差你以为那么容易就能调整过来吗？”

“宝贝你很棒，你是最棒的，我相信你。”

London把他抱起来压在酒店的落地窗上，翻过身，翘起来的屁股与自己胯部相抵。

也许浴袍的分叉被拉扯得太高，当Shanghai清晰地感觉到敏感的前端顶撞在冰凉的玻璃上时，他倒吸了一口冷气。

底下的街道何等繁华，不远处就是泰晤士河，和灿烂宛如明珠似的伦敦眼。他们酒店的楼层虽然很高，但是只要抬起头就能看到两个人都站在窗边做一些苟合的事情。

“不要再在这里，松开！”

“我难道不是最好的？”

“我说了松开，或者去床上，否则要我怎么相信。”

这些年，他变得强大起来，是全球著名的金融中心，地位比东京那家伙稍许差了那么一点——嘴皮子依然利落，才说了几句又要反悔，把别人气得够呛。

London不答，低头吻着他的后脖子，用舌头仔细舔弄连接脊背的线条，把他吻得轻轻哆嗦，没了半点性冷淡的样子。

“我明天真的有事……”

“你面前的玻璃落上了我的影子，去吻他。”

Shanghai从喉咙里发出呜地一声，左右摇动着被抚摸的屁股。那只手却把它按得很紧，生出五条凹陷。他被剥开了浴衣，两颗淡色的乳粒一起被压在玻璃上，瞬间凸了起来，周围的皮肤也一定凉透了。

身后的金发洋人似乎很懒散，像个富贵的公子哥，更像一头未苏醒的狮子。London一直很温柔，柔得像一股吹拂在乡村稻田里的风，暴戾的一面被藏在蓝灰色的瞳海里深不见底。

Shanghai吻着那一小块玻璃，不知怎么唇竟变得火热。透过倒影，他看见那个男人如珍如宝地抚摸着自己的身体，感觉自己像被前后夹击了一样。

肉棒在不知不觉中从浴袍分叉中抬了起来，玻璃冰冷的温度一直在刺激它。伞状部渗出液体在不断分合的动作时和玻璃粘合在一起，拉出透明的线。

 

“报纸上说，你的吞吐量是世界第一。”

“那、那是港口货物的……”

“让我来看看世界第一的港口到底如何，也好久没见过了。”

黑暗的房间里，借着窗外投进来很淡却五彩缤纷的光线，London掰开肉臀，看见中央那个正随呼吸微微张合的“港口”，它已经有点湿润了，看起来很鲜嫩，不愧是国际性上等的优秀港口。

“真奇怪，英国明明那么多港口，却找不出一处同你一样优秀的。”

“闭嘴。”

“明明感觉很好吧，被我这样挖弄。”

手指进入后穴的速度不疾不徐，充分享受了整个被温暖浸润的过程。身下的人皱着眉，咬紧下唇。正当他打算反抗快感的浪潮时，穴道里的手指不安分地进进出出，模拟着性交的动作，甚至在前列腺周围上下弹动。

Mr.Shanghai的眼睛彻底湿润了，脸上浮出两片潮红，情欲被彻底的挑了起来。他控制着自己的呻吟，在手指进入的时候适时低喘几声，似乎极为配合。

London的裤裆早已被欲望撑起了一个帐篷，看起来很大很可观的一包。但是他没有打算加速动作，一点一点享用盛宴是绅士的礼节。

他的手绕到对方身前，仔细抚弄着那根顶在玻璃上的性器，从伞状部底端的浅沟至两颗柔软的肉蛋，一点也没放过。

“以前没发现你硬得那么快，原来是站在窗边的缘故吗？”

“不要、不要说了……”

“你整个人都在抖，忍得这么辛苦，还不如都交给我，宝贝。”

双管齐下，Shanghai终于闷着声射了出来，白色的浊液从玻璃窗上缓缓滑下，像一道泪痕。他马上被翻过身来，本就未干的黑色刘海泞湿地黏在额前。

“我知道上海先生的性能力比工作能力只高不低，所以今晚一定会满足我所有要求的吧，对不对？”

插在屁股里的手指用力摇晃着，连着臀部和腰肢一起晃动起来。

“是、是的，你这个任性的家伙。”他喉咙里溢出的声音比棉花还要柔软，抬起丹凤眼，动物似的看着London。

对方眉开眼笑，立刻鼻唇相贴，加倍地用力吻回来。

那件浴衣因之前的磨蹭而敞开得更夸张了，两颗乳珠好似胀大了一圈，颤巍巍地暴露在空气里。

London一边与他接吻，一边拧动着它们，仿佛能拧出蜜糖来。让Shanghai在接吻的空档发出很好听的声音，

“你需要我吗？”

“呜……要、要的。”

开埠前的那一晚，他似乎也是如这样心甘情愿，没有半分反抗，乖乖地当起被侵略的角色。London以为他会一直就这样，像只没有主见的兔子依附在自己身边。于是一直给他能给的最好的，许他尊贵和体面的生活。位于浦江沿岸的礼查饭店似乎是当时他们家最现代化的建筑，最早使用电灯，最早使用煤气和自来水。

但之后，持续了几十年，这个看起来没有半分力气的江南男人却挺直了脊梁，一枪一枪把人全赶了出去。漫天的烟火成就了唇上的胭脂色，他用手背狠狠抹去了，再加上一口唾沫。只不过，那些弥留在大街小巷，充满各种异域风情的建筑，精致的黑色铁栅栏，立柱雕花的回廊别墅，再也抹不去了。

这般圆滑、隐忍，令人心爱又心痛的城市。

London是知道的，他是一块世界上最好的画布，他会成为最棒的作品之一，以至于很多“外国的艺术家”都对他虎视眈眈——早在几百年前就知道了，他自己也是其中一位。

没人能抵挡住Shanghai站在小巷深处的回眸一笑。这个弧度一下子就摧毁了帝国心脏的中央位置。最艳丽的，也是最狠毒的。

“啊~五环，你比四环多一环~”

放在桌子上的手机突然响了，与桌面的碰撞声震醒了两个正在情迷意乱的人。Shanghai缓过神，表情露出一丝慌乱。他推着London的胸膛：“糟了，是阿京，你快把我放开。”

London朝他眨了眨眼睛，伸手拉开了裤链，一根狰狞、淌着热液的肉棒立刻摇晃着跳了出来。他摇头道：“不，我不会的，我都还没有进去。”

那头的电话铃声仿佛催魂似的一直响，每响一秒就让Shanghai多着急一分。他的脸都快红透了，只不过一直被玩弄到现在的乳头更加红润。

“别闹！我要接电话！”

“你让我先进去我才能让你接电话，先来后到这是礼仪问题，对待男人也是一样。”

“那就快点进去啊！”

“你让我进去我就进去，那我岂不是丢了大英的面子。”

Shanghai低头呜咽了一声，像快被弄到快哭出来的样子。他低声骂道：“流氓。”然后抬起腰肢，两条腿圈在对方腰上，穴口挤压着那根肉棒的前端，很努力地将最粗大的头部吞了进去。

“拿出点吞吐量世界第一的气势来，宝贝。”

“啊~哈，吵、吵死了……”

Shanghai闭起眼睛，狠下心来，拉近对方好整以暇的上半身衣服领子，借力似的把那根性器捅进了自己的肉穴里。

粗大的阴茎捣进去的那一刹那，他后仰起脖颈，鼠蹊部激动地耸动，刚刚喷发过的性器又恢复到了半勃起的状态。

他“啊”的一声尾音颤抖的叫出来，然后趴在London怀里啜泣了一小会，总算捡回来点神志，努力摇了摇含着肉棒的屁股，催促对方赶紧靠近手机。

London皱着眉，咂舌一声，他之前指挥了那么久的战役却倒濒临爆发的一刻被硬生生的阻止，这点让他很不爽——不管是谁来打扰都不爽。

他抱着Shanghai走过去，把人放在桌子上，按下了扩音键。

“喂，小沪儿，你怎这么迟才接电话？”

“京混子，你有什么事吗，我这里已经很晚了。”

手机被London放在了拿不到的地方，距离很远。Shanghai只能尽量喊出来，既要确保自己的声音听起来没有问题，又要让对方听得清，实在是一件很辛苦的事情。

他眼神投过去——手机给我！

对方耸了耸肩——我这不让你接电话了吗，乖啊，你接你电话，我用我的晚餐。

London更加分开身下人的两条腿，对准炽热温暖的穴道中央用力地挺动胯部，每一下都响起咕吱咕吱的水声。

“哦，我忘了时差的问题。你明天是要来开会吗，几点的航班？”

“……”

“小沪儿？”

Shanghai死死地咬住下唇，不敢再发出任何声音。因为他怕一旦张开嘴，就会浪叫给素日严肃正经的大哥听。他瞪了一眼趴在自己身上吸吮乳头的London，但是那毫无威慑力。对方对着乳头又吸又咬，拼命舔弄顶端的小孔，仿佛一道中式的美味佳肴。

他在心中哀鸣一声，竭尽生平的克制力继续冲电话那头喊道：“我没事……唔……”

“没事吗，为什么突然不说话了？”

“嗯……我真的没事……”

London那张脸充满了得意之色，他低头详察了那张脸——布满汗水，红到了脖子根，隐忍和苦苦的挣扎使对方看起来更加活色生香，美艳极了。

他拔出插在对方屁股里的肉棒，穴口离开时发出“啵”的一声轻响，菊褶间流出透明色的多余的液体。London扶着肉棒，用头部在湿润的股道间乱滑，戳刺着柔软、被操开的穴口，就是不进去。

空虚的浪潮一阵又一阵袭来。Shanghai觉得，他实在没有办法在大哥面前忍下去了。

“阿京……阿京，京哥哥……”他哭叫着喊出对方的名字，那些最隐秘的、不能见光的称呼。

电话那头好像也愣住了，过了一秒，语气渐渐低沉。

“小沪儿，你是在想我吗？”

“是的，我想你、我好想你……”

情势直转而下，就连London也愣住了，他似乎撞破了另一桩背德的情事，但是愤怒很快取代了这份惊讶。

一瞬间，肉棒又重新埋回了穴道，甚至又涨大几分，把那张可怜的小嘴扩张到了极致。

他把玩着Shanghai的两颗卵蛋，用力搓揉，像要把它的外皮都搓破。

该死的，他不会再温柔了。

当灰蓝色中掀起狂风暴雨时，Shanghai只能摇着头承受着他用力地冲撞，速度一下比一下快，肠液粘稠得打出白色的沫来。他像条快渴死的鱼一样挺动着身子，不用仔细感受就能尝到肉壁被贯穿的滋味。

“小沪儿，摸摸你下面。”

“好疼、我涨得……啊，好疼，快、快死了。”

他们用的是中文，互相交流的时候让London再次感觉到了无能为力。他只能拼命地抱紧怀里的人，温热是唯一能提醒他Shanghai还在的事实。他苦涩地咧了咧嘴角，相当厌弃现在的感觉。

Shanghai趁他分神的时候，借力往前一窜，终于拿到了手机，赶紧把扩音模式切换成了对话模式，然后手捂住听筒，冲那人做了个口型：London？

见对方不答，他撑着快断了的腰，单手抬起金发男人受伤状的脸：你怎么啦？

London摇了摇头：没怎么。但是心里那阵酸意被化开了好多，他盯着Shanghai那双漂亮的丹凤眼，做口型道：想继续操你。

于是，他把那具身体拉了回来，将肉棒重新塞进对方的体内，动作粗鲁又霸道。只不过，这一回，就算Shanghai如何对着电话那头媚叫，他也不会再吃醋了。有一个既定的事实——Shanghai发出那种声音是因为他，分泌出肠液，淫乱地继续勃起也是因为他。而情敌远在几千公里开外，伸长了爪子也吃不到，只能在电话里过过干瘾。

首都之间的较量可比普通城市之间激烈多了。

London相信，那位叫做Peking的同样是一个心眼很小的男人——但自己也不是泛泛之辈。上一届的奥运会是对方举办的，那又如何！下一届就是他举办了！

耐心地等Shanghai挂了电话之后，他把沾满两人情液的性器抽出来，送到对方抿起的唇边。

“别说我没拿好东西招待你。”

“不要！拿开，帮你口这种事情我是不会做的……呜呜……”

话音未落，他就被捏着双颊、硬塞进了肉棒，满嘴都是雄性腥膻的味道，呛得鼻子一酸，又要哭出来。

“宝贝，动一动舌头，别用牙。”

Shanghai尽量张开下颚，把肉棒纳入口腔，但是无论如何也没有办法把整个都吞下去。他的舌尖在肉棒顶端轻轻游动着，刺激得金发男人低吼出声，拉住他的后脑勺在唇舌内冲撞起来。

粘膜无法阻止粗壮的龟头滑入喉咙深处，当它用力挤压性器的头部时，大股微凉的白色精液喷射出来，被猝不及防地咽下肚。

他赶紧把那人的肉棒吐出来，委屈地看着London。

“我把这辈子不会吃的，都在英国吃遍了。”

“知道你是最棒的，为了奖励你，我决定我们再来一次。”

“这、这都几点了，你都发泄完了还不够吗？”

“这才一次……”

“滚，马上给老子滚。”

London哦了一声，目送那人进了浴室冲洗身体，不一会后摆了一张臭脸回来坐在床上看着自己。

“你哪来的回哪去。”

“先别说这个，Mr.Shanghai你真的把你自己洗干净了吗？”

“当然洗干净了，不然我怎么睡觉。”

“我刚才计了时，才不到五分钟哦。你该不会自己洗不到很里面的地方吧？”

“放屁，我洗得到洗不到关你屁事。”

“诶，就是屁的事情嘛，让我来检查检查。”

三天后。

有人不顾管家的劝阻，旋风一样地冲进了柯克兰办公区。亚瑟看着眼前气急败坏的王耀，身后是一脸爱莫能助的老管家，头疼地叹了口气。

“耀，发生什么事情了？”

“我钱包丢了！丢三天了！钱包三天前要来开会，可是自从他上次来了英国就泥牛入海再也看不见了！你特娘的把我阿沪拐哪里去了？！”

“你冷静点……”

“我怎么冷静！他是我家最努力的孩子！”

“先擦擦汗……”

“呸。”


End file.
